


What if it's you?

by Avilennon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avilennon/pseuds/Avilennon
Summary: A one shot Inspired by “What if it’s you” By Reba McEntireIt's my first attempt at fan fiction.Not really a summary but it is not much of a story.





	What if it's you?

“I love you Stiles.”

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it, Derek. Don’t say it just because we’re trapped, because we might die.”

“We’re not going to die, we’re trapped, but we are not going to die. Besides we’ve almost died several times before and I didn’t say it then. I’m saying it now because I mean it, because it’s true.”

“Derek?”

“No! I love you Stiles I have for some time now, and you know that. I know it’s difficult for you to believe that you’re it for me, maybe it’s because you don’t quite feel about me the way that I do about you.”

“Derek!”

“But please believe me, I do. I was afraid to tell you before but if I don’t now, if I don’t ever, I’ll regret it; because what if we are meant to be?”

“Derek!”

“I know that it sounds sappy, but after everything we’ve been through what if it’s true? How many times have we almost died, how many times have we saved each other? And you’ve saved me Stiles, not just from monsters but from myself. For as long as I live there won’t be anyone else for me but you. So I love you, you don’t have to say anything now, but just know that.”

“Derek.”

“Yes Stiles?”

“I love you too, and your right, we’re not going to die.”

“Huh?”

“Because we’ve been rescued.”


End file.
